Werewolf
by ConsultingWithAngels
Summary: This is when a girl becomes a werewolf, like the guys.


"Hey Jacob. What's up?" Arisa asked him as they walked to his house.

"Nothing. I'm going to hang out with Sam and the pack. Want to come?" he asked.

"No. Normally I get ditched and then I go home alone." She replied haughtily.

"Sorry. Just trying to keep the city safe. Don't blame me, blame the vamps." He replied back.

"Well then…" she replied before fainting.

"Dad, what's wrong with her?" Jacob asked worried when he brought her to his house. The pack could wait; Arisa had a fever and had been burning up for three hours. He had only seen people like this for a few times and it was when they were turning into werewolves. He desperately hoped that this wasn't happening and that she was just sick, but all his hopes were going down the drain as his dad, Billy, answered the question.

"Sorry son, she is." He replied deep in thought.

"But how? She is a girl and it only hits the guys." He complained.

"Why does it….. Wait a second… You didn't imprint her. Did you?"

"No… I didn't. But still, how does it matter?" he asked turning sad.

"Ok then. I have only seen girls turn into wolves a long time ago." He said reaching towards a shelve in the cramped room. What he pulled out was an old photo album. He opened it cautiously and sneezed from the dust. He flipped and finally found the picture he was looking for. "Here she is. The last of her race. She was married to John, a gold wolf till the vampires got to him too. She was the last of the women tribe that turns into werewolves. Vampires were still after her, so she ran. After all these years we thought that she and he baby had died. Who is she living with now?" he explained.

"Her adoptive father is Brandon. Her adoptive mother died when she was little. She doesn't know that she is adopted and her dad wants to keep it that way." He replied.

"How do you know all this?"He asked.

"She told me," he answered blushing.

"So she knows that she is adopted?"

"Yes."

"I see…Well, good night then," he said rolling away on his wheelchair as the last glimmers of sun faded away. Jacob sighed not knowing what to tell Arisa in the morning and fell asleep on the hard, wooden floor.

Arisa shot awake, after having a nightmare."Where am I?" she thought. Her eyes took a minute to adjust to the dim light of the moon, but soon she recognized that she was at Jacob's house. She got up thinking of how she was ever going to explain why she got home so late, when she tripped.

"Ouch!" she mumbled, getting up and heading for the door again, when a hand reached out and grabbed her leg. She was about to scream when she saw it was just Jacob. "Jacob!" she scolded. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. What am I even doing here anyways?" she asked.

"Well you…"he searched his brain for a good lie to tell. "Got sick and I took brought you here. We called your dad and it is ok," he replied smiling that she seemed to believe him.

"Oh. Ok, but I have to go to school tomorrow, so bye. See you tomorrow," she said, before heading towards the door.

"Arisa, you're a werewolf," he blurted before covering his mouth in realization at what he had done.

"What?" Arisa asked in shock as she slowly turned around. Jacob knew that she was getting mad, so he backed outside and she followed. When they were outside, she transformed roaring at the same time. Jacob quickly transformed too so he wouldn't die. She lunged at him and he attacked. Soon they were wrestling and snapping with there jaws at each other. Arisa finally looked at herself in a car part, and when she saw her reflection she fled, realizing that what Jacob had told her was true. Jacob tried to chase her, but she snarled and snapped not wanting to be followed.

She wandered for hours through the forest, until she couldn't walk anymore. By then it was the afternoon and she had transformed back into a human. Her clothes were ripped, but for some reason, her undergarments were still intact. She lay down on a patch of leaves in the sun, curled up into a ball and cried, wondering why it had to be her. Why not another girl? Eventually, she cried herself to sleep and she slept on and on, unaware that Jacob was searching for her.

"Arisa! Arisa!"Jacob called walking in the forest, looking for her. Arisa thought she heard something, but was too weary to get up so she lay there not caring who or what the noise was. Jacob walked and walked, until he saw something stir. He tensed waiting for an attack, but when feeling none, he walked over to investigate.

"Arisa?" he asked as he bent over what moved. All he head was a sniff, so he picked her up and started carrying her back to his house.

"Uhhhh…"Arisa mumbled as she was being moved from the forest.

"Shhhh… It's just me," Jacob whispered to her and she stopped moving and turned towards Jacob.

"Thanks." She whispered into his chest as he ran. He barely heard her as he took of like lightning towards the house. As he got closer he slowed down. "Jacob? Where am I?" she asked as he set her down on his bed.

"On my bed…" he answered trailing off as he pulled the blankets over her. She snuggled in "Its cold," she mumbled nodding off.

"But it's night. Why would you be cold?" he asked sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Cause I…" She started, but was interrupted by a yawn. "Have been in the forest all day half-dressed you doof." She finished.

"Right…"he said getting up. Jacob wanted to be next to her, but he knew he couldn't because of what she was. He went over and turned up the heat slightly.

"Thanks…" she whispered before falling asleep. Jacob sat down watching her sleep, wondering if she felt the same way he felt about her. The same thought haunted her mind on whether Jacob did or didn't like her. That night, Arisa's dreams were filled with werewolves.

Arisa got up the next day and stretched. She felt so sore and her dreams were what really freaked her out. Especially the one where she was a werewolf. When she got out of Jacob's bed, she nearly tripped over Jacob, who was sleeping on the floor.


End file.
